Dueling in Paarin
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: In a dimension of magic, monsters, and mysteries, dueling exists and holds the same power as any other dimension. Duelists constantly test and push their power to the limits. Some duel with purpose while others duel for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of those stories I had hesitation about publishing. I'm hoping that you enjoy it.**

 _Dueling exists in many dimensions. The power it has to create and destroy is limitless. In a dimension of magic known as Paarin, there is no exception._

Inside of a high school, a boy walked down the hall. He wore a black leather jacket and black jeans. His hair was black as well. Meanwhile, his skin was incredibly pale. His mouth housed fangs. His red eyes could only show fear. He was a vampire. He paused by a window looking out to the courtyard. He quickly turned away feeling the sun hit his skin. While he possessed a ring that allowed him to be out in the light, it still bothered him. He felt a hand on his shoulder it quickly tightened sending him against a wall of lockers.

The boy's oppressor appeared to be a rather large, human male. In reality, he was a troll. Many monsters chose to take on human forms. "There's a toll to be in this hallway." He reached into the pockets of the jacket retrieving several coins made of gold, silver, and copper. "This'll do nicely." He smirked pocketing the money.

At the same time, another boy was walking down the hall. He wore a long, unbuttoned black coat with the sleeves rolled up. He had leather cuffs on his wrists. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair moving the bangs near his red eyes. His appearance clearly indicated that he was a vampire. He looked to the lockers where the boy was being held up by the larger one. By now, a small crowd had formed.

He walked closer to them. "I would put him down if I were you."

"This doesn't concern you. Keep walking." The troll returned his attention to his victim.

He did not leave. Instead, he grabbed the troll by his shoulder forcing him to drop the boy and turn around. "Unfortunately, it does concern me. By bullying him, you insult my race, and myself."

"What are you gonna do about it?" The troll had a grin on his face cracking his knuckles.

He smiled. "I could beat you up in front of everyone, but that's not as fun as what I have in mind. First, I want you to return that boy's money. Then, I would like for you to come to my house after school for a duel, so I can teach you a lesson."

Everyone in the crowd looked to the troll for his answer. He tossed the money at the boy who was now on the floor. "I'll see you after school."

"Here's my address." He handed the troll a slip of paper. The crowd started to clear away as he walked over to the boy on the floor. "I want you to come too. You deserve to see him get what's coming to him." He helped him up. "You're Aaron right?"

"Yeah. I didn't think you knew me." He put his hands in his pockets a little shy. Aaron knew the person who helped him as Luke. His family was incredibly wealthy, he was incredibly popular, and he was the best duelist in the school.

"I've seen you duel."

"I'm not that great." He responded.

"Maybe I can help you out some time." Luke walked off hearing a bell ring, but not before winking at Aaron.

At the end of the day, Aaron found himself standing in front of a large manor belonging to Luke's family. While most vampires were wealthy, his family was in a whole other class of wealth. He walked to the door and rang the knocker. A maid answered the door. "Master Luke is expecting you. He's in the courtyard." Aaron followed the maid through the large halls of the mansion. He could hear his footsteps on the marble floor and see his reflection in it. They walked outside into a large garden. Luke sat at a table reading a book; he closed it when he saw Aaron. "Master Luke, your guest has arrived."

"Thank you. You may leave now." The maid left and he stood up. "That troll hasn't arrived yet. He should be here soon though. Take a seat and relax." Aaron took a seat; he looked uncomfortable. "You're not a fan of the sun, are you?" Aaron shook his head. "It takes time, but it's something that can be enjoyed. Of course, the night is always the best." Aaron nodded his head in agreement.

The maid interrupted the conversation. "Master Luke, your other guest has arrived."

Luke looked at the troll standing in the courtyard. "Thank you. You may leave now." The maid walked off disappearing into the mansion. "Are you ready to duel now?" He looked to the troll.

The troll's physical shape changed revealing a larger, more grotesque figure. His gray skin was covered in boils. "I am now."

"Then let's get this duel on." Luke walked to one side of the courtyard. He reached into his coat pocket retrieving a small stone. It had a small carving on it. "Rune stone, activate!" The carving glowed purple releasing a wave of energy. A device appeared on Luke's wrist, black in color. He pulled a deck from his other pocket and placed it in a slot.

The troll did the same thing. "Rune stone, activate."

"Duel!" Luke shouted drawing five cards from his deck. On his other arm, glowing numbers appeared reading 4000.

"Allow me to begin." The troll drew his cards. His form changed to reflect his true nature. His size grew, his skin turned a sickly blue color, and warts and bumps formed all over his skin. "I play Foolish Burial and send my Sentry Soldier of Stone from my deck to the graveyard. I summon Magic Hole Golem (LV3/0 atk/2000 def). Now, Sentry Soldier of Stone's ability activates. As long as I only control rock monsters, I can summon it from my graveyard (LV3/1300 atk/ 2000 def). I overlay Magic Hole Golem and Sentry Soldier of Stone in order to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Giant Soldier of Steel! (RANK 3/1300 atk/2000 def)." The monster appeared on the field in defense position.

"If that's it, I'll start the duel." Luke drew his card; a grin formed on his face. "I summon Vampire Orchis (LV4/1700 atk/1000 def). Now its ability activates. I can summon a Des Dendle from my hand (LV4/300 atk/2000 def). Aaron, pay attention to true power. I overlay Vampire Orchis and Des Dendle to Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (RANK 4/2500 atk/2000 def)." The dragon appeared on the field and roared defiantly. "The battle begins. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, attack!"

The troll interrupted him. "My soldier has a special ability. By giving up one overlay unity, my soldier gains 1000 defense."

Luke showed no emotion as his life points dropped to 3500. "I play one card facedown. Your move."

"You think you're hot stuff, but sometimes you're just too cocky." The troll drew his card smirking. "Sentry Soldier of Stone's ability activates allowing me to bring it back to the field (LV3/1300 atk/ 2000 def)." The monster appeared on the field in defense position. "I play the field spell, Canyon. Next time you attack one of my defense position monsters, the damage is doubled."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I summon Giant Soldier of stone (LV3/1300 atk/2000 def). It's time to overlay again. I overlay Sentry Soldier of Stone and Giant Soldier of Stone in order to build the overlay network once more to summon another Giant Soldier of Steel (RANK 3/1300 atk/ 2000 def)!" The monster appeared on the field in defense position alongside the other. "Your move. The only way to win is to destroy yourself."

"You're funny." Luke drew his card. "I activate Phantom Knights' Sword. My dragon gains 800 attack points. "Next, I'm going to summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (LV3/1000 atk/500 def). Now, I can special summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (LV3/200 atk/1200 def) from my hand. I'm going to build the overlay network with my Silent Boots and my Ragged Gloves, so that I can Xyz summon The Phantom Knights of Break Sword (Rank 3/2000 atk/1000 def). By using my gloves as an Xyz material, its attack grows by 1000." Luke smiled as his monster's attack grew to 3000. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, destroy the soldier that was here first." The monster was destroyed. "I end my turn."

"You could have attacked again." The troll drew his card.

"But then I couldn't watch you realize that your strategy is broken. You use your Sentry Soldier of Stone to constantly have a source of Xyz materials, but now it's still equipped to your monster."

The troll's confidence immediately turned to frustration. "I can beat you without it." He looked at his hand. "I play one monster in facedown defense position. Your move. Make it count because my next Xyz summon will be your end."

Luke drew his card. "Don't worry. It's your end. I summon The Phantom Knights of Cloven Helm (LV4/1500 atk/500 def). Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, destroy his soldier." The dragon attacked the monster reducing it to rubble as it was destroyed. "This is the complicated part for dolts like you. First, I activate Phantom Knights of Break Sword's ability. I give up an overlay unit to destroy one of your monsters and one of mine. I destroy your monster and target my dragon, but I can destroy its sword instead." The facedown card showed Mine Golem after it was destroyed. "That was smart on my part. I just saved 500 life points, and my helm gains 500 attack points. That's 2000 attack points now. Cloven Helm, strike him directly." The troll's life points fell to 2000. "Break Sword, end the duel!" The monster charged forward and slashed the troll with its sword reducing his life points to zero as he fell to the ground. The remaining monsters disappeared as Luke's and the troll's runes stopped glowing. Luke walked over to the troll. "Get out of my house, now, and if I ever see you messing with him again, I will destroy you publicly." The troll stood up and ran out of the house without another word.

Luke walked over to Aaron. "Thanks." Aaron said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not a problem, and if anyone tries anything like that, tell me." Aaron nodded his head. "Now that that's done, we can have some tea and look at your deck."

"I'm not really in the mood for tea." Aaron said wanting to leave.

"We have coffee, soda, hot chocolate, milkshakes, ice cream sundaes, smoothies…"

"Tea's fine." Aaron responded quickly.

Luke smiled walking with him inside. Soon enough, Aaron sat across from Luke at a coffee table. A maid walked into the room carrying a tray. She sat it on the table and started to fill the cups with tea. "Is there anything else you require, Master Luke?"

"That's it. Thank you." The maid curtsied before walking away. Luke started spooning some sugar into his tea. Once he finished stirring, he took a sip. He set his cup down on a saucer. "Let's see your deck."

"Don't expect it to be great. I don't win that much." Aaron said handing him the deck.

Luke started looking through all of the cards in his hand. He showed no emotions as he looked through the entire deck. "This is one of the best decks I've seen. The issue is you. You're not playing it how you should. You lack confidence and play defensive. This deck is one that you need to strut with."

"Aaron took the deck from him and put it in his pocket."

"Vampire Genesis is a rare and powerful card. I think you might have the last one in existence because I've never seen one until now. Only vampires can play that card, and I've met and dueled a lot of vampires who don't have it. Keep it safe."

"It's been in my family for a while." Aaron said taking a sip of tea.

"Use it." Luke said looking him directly in the eyes. "I hear things and the council is planning something big."

"What?"

"Some sort of tournament. The only thing I really know is that the council is handpicking the duelists."

"Well, we all know you're going to be there."

"And I want you to be there with me." Luke put a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to start dueling more. I want you to stand out when the council starts picking people. And if you don't start dueling, I will arrange duels for you. You know I can do that."

"Everyone thinks I'm a loser. They don't want to duel me."

"Then I'll start making arrangements." Luke had a grin on his face drinking his tea. "I'm not going to make it easy either."

"Can't wait." Aaron smiled a little bit sipping his tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron followed Luke out of the school building. They were walking through the rear yard towards the athletic fields. "Who's my opponent?" Aaron asked.

"You'll know him when you see him." They walked past several fields until they arrived at a field full of targets and large poles with hoops on the top.

"This is the riding field."

"And there's your opponent." Luke pointed to a black dragon riding through the hoops while blasting the targets on the ground. On top of the dragon, a boy was holding on steering it carefully. He looked down and started flying towards Aaron and Luke. The dragon landed on the ground flapping its wings. The boy riding it hopped off and removed the black helmet that had a similar appearance to dragon scales. "Aaron, this is Marin."

"Good to meet you." He shook Aaron's hand trying to fix his crimson red hair which had been messed up by the helmet. He wore an armored vest that was made of the same material. He also had a device on his arm which showed his Red-Eyes Black Dragon card.

"Marin is your opponent."

"What's that on your arm?" Aaron asked knowing he had seen something like it before.

"It's a Summoner." Marin responded. "It allows me to materialize the card of my choice without dueling. They're a bit harder to come by nowadays."

"You're telling me." Luke crossed his arms.

"So, let's duel." Marin removed the card from his Summoner and pulled out his deck shuffling the card into it.

"Be aggressive." Luke gave Aaron a pat on the shoulder before stepping over to the side.

Both boys pulled runes from their pocket. "Duel rune activate!" Both boys slid their decks into the slots on the objects that materialized on their arms. The duel began with 4000 life points each.

"I'll begin." Marin said looking at the cards in his hand. Luke had walked off to gather people to watch the duel. "I play Red-Eyes Insight. I'm using it to send a Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck to the graveyard. I then add one Red-Eyes spell or trap from my deck to my hand." Marin pulled a card from his deck and added it to his hand before shuffling his deck. "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

Aaron drew the top card of his deck. "I play one monster facedown, one card facedown, and end my turn."

At that moment, Luke ran over with a group of students wanting to watch the duel. "I thought I told you to be aggressive!"

Aaron tried to ignore him as Marin started his turn drawing a card. "I activate my trap Red-Eyes Spirit. I use it to revive the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my graveyard." The dragon appeared on the field hovering above the ground (LV7/2400 atk/2000 def). "I activate Black Metal Dragon's effect from my hand (LV1/600 atk/600 def). I equip it to Red-Eyes as an equip spell and my dragon gains 600 attack. I now activate my other facedown, Dragon's Rage. When my dragon attacks, the damage will be piercing. Red-Eyes, strike his facedown with all your power!"

Aaron's facedown flipped over to reveal Scapeghost (LV1/0 atk/0 def). He cringed in pain feeling the 3000 attack power blast which knocked him to the ground; his life points fell to 1000. "I activate Scapeghost's ability. I'm using it to summon four Black Sheep tokens (LV1/0 atk/0 def)."

"My turn is over." Marin ended his turn.

"Fine." Aaron drew his card looking at his options carefully. "I play Foolish Burial and send Vampire Lord from my deck to the graveyard (LV6/2000 atk/ 1500 def). I'm activating my trap now, Vampire Takeover. I activate the field spell, Vampire Kingdom from my deck." The field drastically changed as the sky grew dark. Both duelists now stood in an old, stone castle with a red moon above them. "Vampire Takeover's other effect activates allowing me to summon Vampire Lord from my graveyard. I tribute one of my Black Sheep Tokens to summon Vampire Grace (LV6/2000 atk/1200 def). Now it's time for the big one, I banish Vampire Lord to summon the ultimate vampire, Vampire Genesis!" The monster vanished as the larger monster appeared spreading the flaps on its back (LV8/3000 atk/2100 def).

Students in the crowd were murmuring not having seen the monster before. "Didn't know he had that card", "He might actually be able to win this", "I wonder how he got that thing" were only a few of the comments he heard.

"That's being aggressive!" Luke cheered for him.

"I activate Vampire Grace's ability. I'm ordering you to send a trap card from your deck to the graveyard."

"Don't need this one." Marin said adding the card to his graveyard.

"It also activates the ability of my Vampire Kingdom. I target Dragon's Rage and send a vampire card from my deck to the graveyard to destroy it." Marin watched the card get destroyed. "Vampire Genesis, take down his dragon. Vampire Kingdom boosts its attack by 500." The monster roared charging the dragon destroying it. Marin's life points fell to 3500.

Marin countered. "Black Metal Dragon's effect activates allowing me to add a Red-Eyes monster from my deck to my hand. I can also activate Red-Eyes Retro Dragon's effect from my hand. I summon it in defense mode (LV4/1700 atk/1600 def). I can also revive my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode."

"Vampire Grace, destroy Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!" The dragon was destroyed. "That's my turn."

"And mine begins." Marin said drawing his card. "By banishing a Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my deck, I summon Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I overlay my two dragons to XYZ summon Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (RANK 7/2800 atk/ 2400 def)! Red-Eyes, destroy Vampire Grace!" Vampire Kingdom's effect brought Vampire Grace's attack up to 2500 before it was destroyed. Aaron's life points fell to 700. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

Aaron drew his card. "This is my last turn. I tribute two Black Sheep Tokens in order to summon Vampire Vamp (LV7/2000 atk/2000 def). "I activate Vampire Vamp's ability and equip your dragon to it as an equip spell. I gain the attack of your dragon." The monster's attack grew to 4800. "Vampire Genesis, attack!" Vampire Kingdom's effect activated boosting its attack to 3500 attacking Marin directly reducing his life points to zero; the attack threw Marin on to his back.

The field around the duelists cleared as Luke helped Marin up. "I see why you like him." Marin whispered into Luke's ear.

"I thought it would be a good idea to have someone else on our side. He doesn't know anything yet, so keep it to yourself."

Luke walked over to Aaron. "That was what I call aggressive! You still have a long way to go though."

"Good game." Marin said placing his dragon on his Summoner. "See you around." He hopped on to the dragon and put on his helmet before flying away.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron walked down the halls of Luke's house being escorted by one of the maids to one of the yards. "What's up?" Luke saw Aaron first. Luke relaxed in a hot tub sipping iced tea wearing a pair of sunglasses; the jets were on full blast.

"You tell me. You called." Aaron said crossing his arms.

"Let me get a shower and get dressed." Luke tossed aside the bendy straw in his iced tea and drank it quickly before setting the glass down. He stepped out of the hot tub revealing that he was not wearing anything.

"Hey!" Aaron quickly turned away.

"It's my house. I'll do what I want." Luke said tying on a bathrobe. "Go wait inside while I get ready." He slipped on a pair of sandals and walked inside holding the door for Aaron. "The maids can get you a snack or something, but I would save room if I were you." Luke walked down the halls leaving Aaron in one of the many recreation rooms in the house.

"Can I get you something?" One of the maids asked.

"Something to drink would be nice."

"We have a lovely assortment of sodas, teas, juices, wines, beers…"

Aaron stopped her from continuing with the list. "Iced tea is fine, black and sweetened." He said to ensure the maid would not start rattling off the list of teas they had.

"I'll be back shortly." The maid walked off to fulfill his request.

Meanwhile, Aaron looked around the room eyeing the pool table. He grabbed the balls from the holes along with the triangle off the wall and started racking the balls together. Once he was satisfied with the placement, he lifted up the triangle and put it back on the wall. He grabbed a cue rubbing some chalk on the tip before grabbing the cue ball and positioning it. He took aim and forced the cue ball forward scattering all of the balls on the table. He aimed again nailing a solid ball into the hole. He repeated the process occasionally knocking balls into the holes or missing. He sipped his iced tea on occasion until there was an empty glass.

"You're not that bad." Luke walked into the room wearing a collared shirt, nice pants, and smelling of cologne; his hair was gelled as well. He picked up a cue off the rack and nailed the eight ball into a hole. "Let's get going. There's a car outside for us." He started walking to the door with Aaron following behind him. One of the maids was waiting for them holding a bouquet of roses. "Thank you." Luke grabbed the roses as they walked out the door to a black town car waiting for them.

"Where are we headed?" Aaron asked as Luke took a seat next to him. The door closed and the car started driving.

"A nice little restaurant downtown in the city, great burgers."

"Any reason you have roses?"

"Because I have to make an arrangement, and I don't slack on certain things."

Soon the car stopped outside a restaurant downtown. There was a sign hovering in the sky, _The Den._ Luke stepped out of the car with Aaron by his side. The two walked into the restaurant; it was a very casual atmosphere. There were red leather seats, booths, and stools in the restaurant. It was somewhat busy with people from school studying as well as business people having discussions. It was the wait staff that caught Aaron's attention; they all wore short skirts along with bright t-shirts and suspenders.

"Not everyone comes here for the food." Luke said putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Let's get a table." Luke walked over to the host booth. "Can we get a table in Kari's section?"

"I don't know. She's pretty full." The host said looking at the seating chart.

"Tell her Lukie is here." He slipped a few pieces of silver on the counter.

"I'll be back shortly." The host pocketed the money and walked off.

"Lukie?"

"She kind of has a thing for me." Luke said motioning to the flowers in his hand.

"Hey boys." A girl with long, very light pink hair and purple eyes greeted them. "Oh, it's been so long, Lukie!" She hugged him tightly. She broke the hug. "And you brought flowers. You're so sweet." She bent over the counter and grabbed the menus revealing the panties under her skirt. She blushed smiling at Luke. Aaron's face turned crimson while Luke seemed unphased. "Come with me." She led the two to a table. Walking by, Aaron saw the huge tips that people were leaving Kari. Both boys sat down and Kari handed them menus. "Can I get you two something to drink?" She placed her hand on Aaron's shoulder rubbing it.

He could smell her perfume. "Iced tea works." Aaron said slightly mesmerized by Kari's beauty and her perky bosoms.

"I'll have one too." Luke added. Kari wrote down the order and skipped away to get their drinks. "You getting the idea of what she is?" Luke asked. Aaron shook his head. "I'll tell you eventually."

Kari came back with the drink order setting a glass in front of each boy. She leaned over them delivering their drinks. "You boys ready to order?" She clicked her pen smiling at them.

"Mushroom Swiss burger." Aaron said trying not to stare at Kari.

"Bacon cheddar, and a big thing of onion rings." Luke said setting down his menu.

"I'll be back soon." Kari smiled at both of the boys winking before grabbing their menus and walking away.

"Seductive, isn't she?" Luke asked. Aaron nodded his head turning red. The two sat there sipping their drinks making small talk as they waited for their food.

Kari came back with a serving tray. She set the burgers between the boys; they came with large cut steak fries and had large steak knives in them. She also set a container of onion rings between them. "You boys enjoy and call if you need anything."

Luke grabbed her arm as she started walking away. "I actually came here for something other than a burger. I need you to duel my friend Aaron here."

"What's in it for me?" Kari asked. A seductive grin formed on her face.

"You beat him, we'll go on a date. I'll take you somewhere nice."

"Then what?" Kari asked rubbing Luke's shoulders.

"Whatever you want." Luke said blushing slightly and tugging on his collar.

"That's more like it. Come see me when you come to pay your bill. I can't wait for our date." Kari skipped away excitedly.

"Eat up." Luke said changing the subject and picking up his burger and taking a large bite.

Aaron picked up one of the fries and dipped it in the sauce that came with them. "Food's good." He took a bite of his burger savoring it.

"Try the onion rings." Luke pushed the bowl over to him.

"Really good." Aaron said taking one from the bowl. "So where's Marin?"

"Probably playing with his dragon or doing something important." Luke said continuing to eat his food. The two finished their food eventually. Kari came by with the bill; her name was written at the bottom with a purple glitter pen and a heart.

"She's flirty." Aaron said looking at the bill and reaching for some money in his pocket.

"That's what she does, and this one's on me." Luke pulled some money out of his pocket and set it down. "Just wait for her to come back." Luke said tapping his fingers on the table.

Kari came back and picked up the money. "Such a good tipper, Lukie."

"You ready to duel now?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah. Slight change." Kari snapped her fingers as a floating platform appeared in the middle of the restaurant. "The duel's happening right here, right now." She hopped on to the platform giving the whole restaurant a view of her panties as her skirt rose a little.

The other girls in the restaurant got everyone's attention as they all walked over to the platform. "Everyone, we have a special treat for you. Our favorite waitress, Kari is going to duel one of our customers…Aaron." She read the name on her hand.

"Get up there." Luke said pointing to the platform. "And watch out for her charm." Aaron nodded his head jumping on to the platform.

"Duel rune activate!" Aaron and Kari shouted activating their duel runes. They shuffled their decks into the holders on their arms. The duel began with 4000 life points each.

Aaron flashed his fangs at Kari. "I'm going first." He said drawing his five cards.

"How about you let me go first?" Kari blew him a kiss that seemed to have a strange magic with it. Aaron caught a whiff of Kari's perfume. He nodded his head in a daze. "Such a sweetie." She smiled drawing her cards.

"Snap out of it!" Luke yelled at Aaron bringing him back to reality.

"I summon Rose Witch (LV4/1600 atk/1000 def) and play one card facedown. That's my turn."

Aaron drew his card glaring at Kari trying to figure her out. "I summon Vampire Koala (LV4/1800 atk/1500 def) and I'm going to have it destroy your Rose Witch."

Kari blew Aaron another kiss. "You don't need to do that." Aaron ceased the attack. "Good boy. Now end your turn."

"Kari, knock it off!" Luke shouted at her.

"It's not my fault your friend is so vulnerable." Aaron ended his turn while Kari drew her card. "I activate Rose Witch's ability and use it as two tributes so I can summon Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms (LV8/2800 atk/1200 def). She gains 100 attack for each plant monster I control, so her attack automatically goes up to 2900. Talaya, can you give my special friend a treat here?" The monster darted over to Aaron's field attacking his monster destroying his Vampire Koala. His life points fell to 2900. Aaron could see the monster wink at him before it attacked.

Kari ended her turn while Aaron drew his card. He looked at Kari swearing he could see a tail. "I play one card facedown and I play one monster facedown. I end my turn."

"You want to tell me what card it is?" Kari asked. Aaron put his head down trying not to make eye contact with her. "You were so much more happy when we started. Look at me so I can cheer you up." Aaron shook his head. "Fine, I'll make you look at me!" Kari drew her card growing a little irritable. "I summon Aromage Jasmine (LV2/100 atk/1900 def). I activate her ability to summon another monster, Aromage Rosemary (LV4/1800 atk/700 def). I play the field spell, Aroma Garden." The field changed as a garden formed around the two duelists; it was beautiful. "Such a romantic place to duel." Kari smiled picking up one of the flowers and putting it in her hair. Her outfit had also changed to a short, yellow sundress. "Now I gain 500 life points and I get to activate some abilities. First, Aromage Jasmine lets me draw a card. Then Aromage Rosemary lets me change a monster's battle position. I change Aromage Jasmine to defense mode. And Talaya gets 100 attack points for each of my new monsters. Then Aroma Garden gives them another 500 attack and defense." Kari's life points grew to 4500 and her monster's attack grew to 3600. "Talaya, attack his cowardly excuse for a monster, but do it sweetly." The monster swung at his defense position monster revealing Vampire Sorcerer (LV4/1500 atk/1500 def) before it was destroyed. "Aromage Rosemary, attack!" Aaron remained silent keeping his head down trying to avoid Kari's gaze. He could feel the attack hit him and knock him down. He caught a whiff of Kari's perfume trying to ignore it. His life points fell down to 600.

Luke looked over at Kari who was now showing more of herself. He could see her purple tail and her demonic wings.

Aaron forced himself off the ground catching a glimpse of Kari who was smiling at him again. "You're…a…succubus."

"Very good sweetie." Kari blew him another kiss. "Now how about you end your turn?"

Aaron's eyes glowed ferociously as he hissed at Kari flashing his fangs at her. "Not happening." He drew his card trying to control his urges.

"And I only thought Luke could resist me." Kari grinned.

"Think again. I banish the card you destroyed earlier, Vampire Sorcerer. By doing this I can summon a vampire without a tribute. This is my Vampire Vamp (LV7/2000 atk/2000 def), one of my most powerful vampires." The monster appeared flashing her fangs at Kari's monsters. "She has an ability that allows me to take control of one of your monsters with more attack than her. Your queen is mine." His monster rushed to Kari's field biting her monster. His monster's attack grew to 4800. "Vampire Vamp, attack Aromage Rosemary." Aaron's monster attacked destroying Kari's monster and reducing her life points down to 2500. "I play one card facedown. That's my turn."

"You've got some spunk." Kari drew her card, gained 500 life points, and drew another card from her Aromage Jasmine's ability. "I summon Aromage Rosemary. I activate Aromage Jasmine's ability and summon again, this time it's Aromaseraphy Angelica (LV1/0 atk/0 def). I tune level one Aromaseraphy Angelica with level four Aromage Rosemary. I Synchro summon level five Aromaseraphy Rosemary(LV5/2000 atk/900 def)! I'm using her ability to negate your Vampire Vamp's ability. That means I get Talaya back. Aroma Garden gives all my monsters 500 attack and defense and so does my Rosemary. Time to end this duel. Talaya, destroy his Vampire Vamp!"

"Time to activate my trap, Negate Attack."

Kari hovered angrily. "Your turn."

Aaron drew his card. "I play Foolish Burial and send Vampire Lord from my deck to the graveyard. I activate Vampire Takeover allowing me to activate Vampire Kingdom." A large castle formed behind Aaron adding an ominous feeling to the once serene and tranquil garden. "I also get to summon a monster from my graveyard in defense position. I select Vampire Lord." The monster appeared on the field (LV6/2000 atk/1500 def). I'm tributing Vampire Lord to summon the vampire king, Vampire Genesis (LV8/3000 atk/ 2100 def)! Then I have one more summon to make. I summon Vampire Koala (LV4/1800 atk/1500 def). I also get to activate Vampire Vamp's ability and take one of your monsters. I'm taking Talaya back." Vampire Vamp's attack grew to 4800. "Vampire Genesis, destroy Aromage Jasmine!" The Monster was destroyed with brute force. "Vampire Vamp, destroy Aromaseraphy Rosemary!" Both monsters had gained 500 attack points from their respective effects. Kari's life points fell to 200. Kari sighed knowing what was coming. "Vampire Koala, end this duel!" Aaron's monster attacked reducing Kari's life points to zero.

The field faded returning everyone to the restaurant and Kari's clothes to normal. She stood up having returned to her human form. She glanced at Aaron briefly before running at him and jumping into his arms tackling him to the ground. "That was so much fun!" She looked down at him grinning.

"Hey!" Luke shouted at her helping Aaron up.

"Don't get jealous Lukie." Kari stood up fixing her hair a little. "I'll see you two later, I hope." She smiled at Aaron winking.

"You probably will." Luke gave Aaron a discreet shove towards the door as they left the restaurant. "You got a duel, and now she's off my back. This day just got a lot better." Luke smiled as a car pulled up for them. "I'll take you home, and we can hang out again soon. I have more people for you to duel."

"You think anything is happening?"

"Definitely." Luke said getting into the car and closing the door before it started driving away.

 _Later that night…_

"You're saying that the vampire, Aaron, is showing progress." An old man with pointed ears and white hair and beard asked.

"That is correct. The one called Luke has seemingly taken him under his wing." A boy with long blonde hair and pointed ears responded.

"What monsters does he wield?" A woman with purple skin and hair asked.

"Vampire monsters including Vampire Genesis."

Everyone in the room gasped. "That card has not been seen in over a century." The clearly older man spoke.

"I saw it."

"The card must have travelled millennia through his lineage to reach him." An older man with long black hair and a staff resting by his chair spoke.

A blue woman with scales, blue hair, and three eyes spoke with only two eyes open; her hands rested on a crystal ball. "I motion for deliberation on Aaron's acceptance into the tournament."

"Motion postponed." The elven man spoke. "There is a more pressing matter to discuss." He nodded to the guards in the room who opened the large doors to their chamber. A large, orb was pushed into the room by two of the guards. A woman, a man, and a girl walked with it eyeing the cards floating inside.

"What is that?" The elven boy with long blonde hair walked towards the orb mesmerized with curiosity. The guards immediately blocked his path.

"That is how we make this tournament like no other. If you would care to explain." He motioned to the people walking with the orb.

The woman spoke while the girl kept her head down. "As requested, we have discovered a unique set of cards for your tournament. These cards have been recreated from the originals which hail from a different dimension, the number cards as they are known."

"Incredible." The council looked at the cards in awe.

"I can feel their power." The blue woman said eyeing the cards floating around in the orb. "They cry out for compatible duelists."

"And they shall have them when the tournament commences." The man with black hair spoke standing from his chair. He walked over to the orb and placed his hand on it. He looked at the cards inside manipulating some of their movements with his staff. "I recall you saying that there would be one hundred number cards. I do not count that many."

"Some of the cards were unstable during creation and dissolved." The woman spoke.

"Is this true?" The man put a hand on the girl's shoulder tilting her head upward and brushing back some of her purple hair. He stared into her sapphire blue eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes." She squeaked nervously feeling his intimidating gaze.

"Your card alchemy has improved greatly. You should be proud, Lola." He squeezed her shoulder before returning his attention to the orb.

"We'll be going now." The group walked out of the room leaving the council to their deliberations. A car was waiting for them to take them to their home.

When they arrived, Lola ran to her room waving her finger at the door making it close and lock behind her. She unlocked her jewelry box with the key around her neck. She then lifted part of it revealing a secret compartment. She pulled out several cards and held them close looking at each one; they were number cards. "I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you. I promise."

 **I'm hoping this chapter is an improvement. I know things have been a little dull, but I'm trying not to rush this story too much. Hopefully you stick around for what's to come.**


End file.
